jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sonarcha/Drapieżcy Cienia
Witam na moim drugim już opku! Tym razem będzie miało trochę inne zasady, ponieważ każdy rozdział będzie opowiadał krótką historię z życia jakiegoś przedstawiciela któregoś z moich gatunków. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, zaczynajmy! Błyskawiczny Tyran - Zolotl Na pobliskim wodopoju panowała spokojna atmosfera. Fioletowa samica Śmiertnika Zębacza zaspakajała swoje pragnienie w krystalicznie czystej wodzie. Poza cieniem smoka o czterech skrzydłach pojawiającym się co jakiś czas na trawie nic jej nie przeszkadzało. Lecz właśnie ten cień zapowiadał jej zgon. Należał on bowiem do Zolotla, bezlitosnej bestii której każdy inny mieszkaniec lasu powinien schodzić z drogi. Aktualnie szybował on nad wodopojem, szukając najlepszej ofiary. Gdy tylko ujrzał fioletową smoczycę zbytnio zajętą piciem, by zwracać uwagę na smoki na niebie, od razu przystąpił do ataku. Zapikował prosto na nią, uderzając w nią i przyszpilając do ziemi, jedną łapą wbijając szpony w czaszkę, a drugą rozpruwając brzuch. Jedyną nadzieją samicy śmiertnika było teraz użycie kolców, lecz zanim była zdolna ich użyć, metalicznie niebieskie szczęki elektrycznej bestii wbiły jej się w gardło, przbijając je na wylot. Limonkowy pancerz smoka był teraz pokryty szkarłatną krwią, którą ten za wszelką cenę chciał zmyć, nie spuszczając jednak z oka ze swej zdobyczy, która w każdym momencie mogła zostać skradziona przez pobliskich padlinożerców. Dopiero potem zorientował się, że był obserwowany. Niebieskie Pisklę upolowanej smoczycy obserwowało całą tą akcję, ze smutkiem w dużych, żółtych oczach obserwowało jak jego ukochana matka była rozszarpywana, rażona prądem i pożerana przez elektrycznego mordercę o lśniących, zielonych łuskach, ogromnych szczękach i bezdusznych, czarnych oczach przepełnionych głodem. Nie wiedziało co ze sobą zrobić, jego jedyna opiekunka została pozbawiona życia. Gdy jednak zabójca zwrócił się w jego stronę, sparaliżowane ze strachu smoczątko nie umiało się ruszyć. Chciało uciekać, wzbić się w powietrze by ratować swoje życie, zapomnieć o tej wyspie jak i potworze który ją zamieszkiwał, lecz ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Zolotl natomiast był wściekły. Nie pozwoli jakiemuś bezwartościowemu pisklakowi patrzeć na jego polowanie i NIE UCIEKAĆ kiedy on na niego patrzy. Rzucił się na małego śmiertnika, złapał go kleszczami na ogonie za nogę i wzbił się w powietrze, tym samym ciskając nim w ziemię. Dla zakończenia tej walki zionął w nie kulą błękitnej elektryczności, która zabiła biednego smoczka na miejscu. Zielona bestia miała tym razem dwie ofiary, lecz pojawił się problem: Jak tu zjeść jedno, by drugie nie zostało zabrane? Chwycił więc młodego smoka w szczęki, a jego matkę w kleszcze na ogonie, i wspiął się na pobliskie drzewo, gdzie znajdowało się jego gniazdo, utworzone z kości jego ofiar, w których liście znajdowały się wszystkie gatunki smoków które kiedykolwiek zamieszkiwały jego wyspę, od Gronkli po Nocne Furie... Nie wiedział jednak że w głębinach lasu kryje się podobnie bezlitosny drapieżnik, lecz jeszcze bardziej przerażający... Leśna Zjawa z Koszmarów - Skóropełzacz Środek dnia w głębi lasu. Młody pomarańczowy Koszmar Ponocnik patroluje teren w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. W półmroku spowodowanym koronami drzew osłaniającymi teren pod nimi przed promieniami słonecznymi mało było widać, więc zadanie to nie było proste. Mimo to jednak smokowi udało się zobaczeć lisa biegnącego po opadłych drzewach. Od razu ruszył w pogoń, omijając kamienie i drzewa. Lis jednak zniknął z pola widzenia, lecz po chwili Ponocnik zdał sobie sprawę że nie to jest jego największym problemem... Utknął albowiem w dziwnej, lepkiej, białej substancji wyglądem przypominającej pajęczyne. Przyczepiła nogi smoka do podłoża, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę z tej pułapki. Gdy jednak się rozejrzał, zdał sobie sprawę że cała ziemia wokół niego również jest pokryta tym dziwnym tworem, który niczym śnieg koloruje cały obszar na biało. Gad próbował się wyrwać, lecz na próżno. Cokolwiek to było, doskonale go trzymało, a im bardziej się szamotał tym bardziej ograniczało jego ruchy. Nagle na pysk zwierzęcia spadło parę kropel szkarłatnej cieczy. Gdy tylko spojrzało w górę, ujrzało coś czego zupełnie nie chciało ujrzeć... Na koronach drzew podwieszony był duży, martwy smok, z którego zerwana była skóra. W niektórych miejscach można było zobaczeć wystające kości i organy wewnętrzne. Natomiast posoka kapała z niego niczym czerwona rosa. Co gorsze, podwieszony był za łapy, tym samym czymś czym pokryta była ziemia i drzewa. Obok tego natomiast siedział Zębiróg, a przynajmniej coś co go przypominało. Brakowało mu bowiem dwóch głów i skrzydeł, a także budową go nie przypominał. Miał jednak identyczny kolor łusek i kolce na grzbiecie. Był to Skóropełzacz, groteskowy gatunek smoka który jako pancerz obiera sobie skórę innych smoków, które padają jego ofiarą. Tym razem wybrał sobie zielonego Zębiroga, którego ciało prawdopodobnie wisiało obok niego. Smok gapił się na Ponocnika, z nową zbroją w pustych, czarnych oczach. Obserwował każdy jego ruch, by w końcu w mgnieniu oka zbiec z drzewa i pojawić się tuż za swoją ofiarą, skradając się tak by zniknąć z jej pola widzenia. W końcu chwycił go ogromnymi szczękami, i uniósł w górę, wstrzykując jad. Nie chce go marnować, więc użył za mało by zabić, lecz wystarczająco by totalnie unieszkodliwić. Upuścił pomarańczowego gada, by ten z hukiem upadł na ziemię, po czym zaczął go oglądać z bliska. Swoimi ogromnymi, ostrymi pazurami zaczął zrywać z niego skórę z niezwykłą delikatnością, starannością i precyzją. Zaczął oglądać swój nowy materiał, by upewnić się że jest grubszy i bardziej wytrzymały. Zdjął z siebie starą zbroję, by założyć nową, zapewniającą lepszą ochronę. Mięso natomiast chwycił w szczęki, i podwiesił obok poprzedniego łupu używając pajęczyny, by mieć możliwość pożywić się na nim gdy tylko zgłodnieje. Jad smoka sprawi że to nie zgnije, więc nie miał się o co martwić. Teraz natomiast zaczął wylegiwać się na drzewie, czekając na kolejnego nieszczęśnika który wpadnie w jego pułapkę by doznać najochydniejszego sposobu na zgon... Wrzaski Spod Ziemi - Jękozgon Tej nocy była pełnia. Księżyc swoim blaskiem oświetlał ziemię, na której spokojnie żerował młody, brązowy samiec Gronkla. Zjadał on wszystkie kamienie na ziemi, nie przejmując się niczym innym. Co jakiś czas słyszał jednak dziwne odgłosy spod ziemi, które mimo, iż nie przejęły zbytnio smoka, powinny być sygnałem do ucieczki... Były to odgłosy wydawane przez Jękozgona, spokrewnionego z Szeptozgonem gada, który jest jeszcze groźniejszy od swojego kuzyna. Wyłonił się na chwilę spod ziemi, by zobaczeć z jakim smokiem ma do czynienia, lecz gdy Gronkiel obrócił się by go zobaczeć, widać było tylko znikający pod ziemią czerwony ogon pokryty czarnymi jak węgiel kolcami. Mimo to jednak głazożerny smok zaczął się niepokoić. Co jeśli ten szkarłatny stwór był groźny, albo co gorsza miał apetyt na te same kamienie? Podczas gdy się zastanawiał, zza jego pleców wyleciał czerwony zabójca, i strzelił paroma kulami ognia, które Gronklowi udało się ominąć. Brązowy samiec poderwał się do lotu, i zaczął uciekać od dużo większego przeciwnika, lecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy że ten ma jeszcze jeden as w łuskowanym rękawie. Zanim brązowy smok zaczął uciekać, Jękozgon wydał z siebie najbardziej przerażający wrzask jaki umiał. Gronkiel nie umiał nic ze sobą zrobić, bo leżał spetryfikowany przez ten dźwięk. W tym czasie kolczasta bestia zniknęła pod ziemią. Pojawiła się tuż za swą ofiarą, i zaczęła obserwować ją z bliska, szukając najlepszego miejsca do zaczęcia posiłku. Owinęła się wokół swojego obiadu, by odgrodzić drogę ucieczki, bo petryfikujący krzyk przestawał już działać. Mimo iż w ślepiach potwora widać było głód, nie śpieszył się. Gronkiel jednak ocucił się już z paraliżu, i próbował strzelić lawą, lecz Jekozgon owinął ogon wokół jego paszczy, i zacisnęła by nie umiał jej otworzyć. Uznał to za odpowiedni moment do ataku. Odchylił się i spowrotem zapikował, by wgryźć się w jego brzuch. Ostre jak brzytwa zęby gada zaczęły wirować, i przebijać się przez skórę, robiąc w ofierze dziurę na wylot. Gdyby nie kolor łusek bestii, byłoby widać na nich ślady krwi. Podziemny demon chwycił martwego głazożera, i zniknął pod ziemią tak szybko jak się pojawił. Po paru godzinach znowu wynurzył się z swojej kryjówki, lecz w innym celu. Wyrzucił śmieci w postaci ogołoconego z całego mięsa szkieletu, bo nawet największa dziura musi być utrzymywana w czystości. Następnego dnia nie było już nawet śladu po tym morderstwie. Mimo to jednak całe to zajście było obserwowane, przez jednego mrocznego drapieżnika... Trująca Zguba - Głowogon W nadmorskiej jaskini żył smok jaki wielu osobom nawet się nie śnił. Głowogon, gdyż tak się ów gad nazywa, jest niezwykle rzadkim i groźnym drapieżnikiem. Jeden przedstawiciel właśnie polował na ryby jaskiniowe w jeziorze. Nie miał problemów z łapaniem śliskich ślepców w szczęki, utrzymując je ogromnymi kłami. Parę razy mu się wyrwały, lecz i tak później łapał inne. Aż nagle coś zakłóciło jego spokój. Poczuł jakby coś zaatakowało jego ogon. Często się to zdarza, w końcu ogon wygląda identycznie jak głowa. Kiedy jednak sie obrócił, zobaczył że był to inny Głowogon, mniejszy i młodszy. Miał oczy czerwone ze złości podczas gdy tarmosił ogon swojego większego pobratymca, lecz kiedy zdał sobie sprawę że to nie głowa zaczął na niego syczeć, zmieniając kolory na jaskrawsze i bardziej krzykliwe. Było to wyzwanie na pojedynek o terytorium. Większy Głowogon był widocznie zmieszany, lecz przyjął wyzwanie, również zmieniając kolor na bitewny. Oznaczało to bowiem walkę do poddania się jednego z smoków. Mniejszy osobnik od razu rzucił się przed siebie, próbując zadać przeciwnikowi rany, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić, ten już siedział na suficie jaskini. Splunął więc mu w pysk jadem, co mimo faktu że oba smoki były na niego odporne, skutecznie zrzuciło większego gada z góry. Kiedy jednak młody smok skoczył na swojego wroga, ten z łatwością go zrzucił, i zakamuflował się na ścianie, jako szary głaz. Mały napastnik nie umiał go zobaczyć, więc zaczął pluć wszędzie jadem. To pozwoliło mu zobaczeć zdekoncentrowanego oponenta, który w tym momencie siedział na jednej z półek skalnych. Skorzystał ze swojej lepszej pozycji, skoczył na młodszego oponenta, by przyszpilić go za ogon do ziemi. Ten natomiast próbował się wyrwać, lecz silne pazury bardzo skutecznie go przytrzymywały. Spróbował więc zionąć jadem, lecz wtedy okazało się... że już mu się skończył. Spojrzał na zwycięzcę, który triumfalnie podniósł głowę, i odrzucił ogon, by się wydostać. Zmienił kolory na blade i wypłowiałe, i nie będąc zdolnym spojrzeć w oczy swojemu oponentowi oddalił się. Większy Głowogon natomiast szybko oddalił się od trofeum w postaci ogona, gdyż ten po chwili wybuchł. I tak jednak był zadowolony, że mógł zostawić swój wodopój cały dla siebie. Wrócił do swoich zajęć w postaci polowania na ryby. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone